


Новый прикид Королевы Амазонок

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: Похоже Габриэль злостно нарушила Амазонский Кодекс Одежды. :)





	Новый прикид Королевы Амазонок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amazon Queen's New Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366498) by Phil Hernández. 



> Перевод: август 2005г.

ЖАНР: пародия.  
НАСИЛИЕ: Только над Габриэль, но умеренное. Никаких драк.  
СЕКС: Нет.  
ЯЗЫК: Приличный.  
ВОЗРАСТНОЙ ЦЕНЗ: Без ограничений.  
САБТЕКСТ: В другой раз.

 

ПЕРСОНАЖИ:  
Зена - Королева Воинов  
Габриэль - Королева Амазонок  
Солари - Предводительница Амазонок  
Филиппис - Ещё одна Амазонка  
Лайсис - Молодая Амазонка  
Другие Амазонки

**********

Лес был довольно густым и плотным, но Зена и Габриэль не испытывали особых трудностей, пробираясь сквозь него. Это была территория Амазонок, а Габриэль была официально признана их Королевой, пусть она и не часто прибегала к этой своей привилегии.

Внезапно их окружила довольно внушительная группа Амазонок, спустившаяся с деревьев и преградившая им путь.

\- Стоять! – послышался приказ их предводительницы.

\- Что это всё значит? – сердито выпалила Габриэль.

Незнакомка опустила свою маску, оказавшись Солари, правой рукой Королевского Регента, Эфини.

\- Амазонская служба контроля! - представилась Солари – И ты арестована за злостное нарушение статьи 42-ой Амазонского Кодекса Одежды.

\- Какого ещё Кодекса Одежды? – изумилась Габриэль – Я никогда ничего не слышала ни о 42-ой статье, ни об Амазонском Кодексе Одежды.

\- Незнание законов не снимает ответственности. Твоё невежество не сможет послужить тебе оправданием. Напротив, это ещё больше усугубляет твою вину, поскольку ты являешься нашей Королевой – невозмутимо ответила Солари.

\- А о чём собственно говорится в этой 42-ой статье? – полюбопытствовала Зена.

\- Статья 42 гласит: Амазонка не должна одеваться подобно бывшей крестьянки из Потейдии – послышался четкий ответ.

\- Но я и есть бывшая крестьянка из Потейдии! – заметила Габриэль.

\- Значит, у тебя есть все причины, чтобы одеваться как подобает истинной Амазонке – веско ответила ей одна из соплеменниц.

\- Скажи ей, Филиппис! – подбодрила её третья.

\- Мы крайне обеспокоены! – продолжила Филиппис – Только взгляни на то, что ты носишь! Ну хотя бы на то, что выше пояса. А ещё лучше сними это и одень что-нибудь поприличнее!

\- Что это вообще такое? Как ты только носишь это Тесное Чудовище? – поддержала её Солари.

\- Его как будто корова только что пожевала – вставила другая Амазонка.

\- Ну уж мой топ будет получше этих ваших шкур дохлых животных, которые вы таскаете на своих башках! – пыталась защищаться Габриэль.

\- Это была идея Мелосы – вздохнула Солари – Статья 8: Маскировка является превосходным атрибутом одежды. Вот ты стала Королевой, и что? Признайся, ведь тебе и в голову не приходило изменить это, я права?

\- Мы даже подарили тебе Амазонские церемониальные одежды – упрекнула барда Филиппис – А ты вернулась к … этому?!

\- Мы больше не в силах выдерживать подобное! – заявила Солари – В кусты! Живо!

Амазонки быстро подхватили Габриэль под руки – Эй! Отпустите меня! Немедленно! – пыталась отбиваться она.

\- Никто не может хватать мою спутницу! – предупредила Зена, поднимая свой шакрам.

\- Зена, лучше не вмешивайся! – посоветовала ей Солари – Она будет цела и невредима. К тому же мы не хотим, чтобы Джоксер вдруг наткнулся на неё обнаженную.

\- О! Джоксер? Это другое дело – кивнула Зена – Тогда давайте быстрее.

\- Зена! Не позволяй им делать этого!

\- Прости, Габриэль, но я тоже ненавижу этот топ.

\- Аааааааа! – закричала женщина, увлекаемая в кусты группой воинственных Амазонок. Одна из них осталась возле воина и принялась разводить костер.

\- Это ещё зачем? – поинтересовалась Зена – Небольшое барбекю напоследок?

\- Это чтобы избавить её от ненужных сожалений и риска вновь совершить ошибку! Увидишь! – ответила Амазонка.

\- Нет! НЕТ! – слышался крик Габриэль из кустов – Это мой любимый топ! Аааааааааааа!

Двухцветный, тошнотворно-зеленый предмет вылетел из кустов и приземлился в самой середине костра. Спустя мгновение он был подхвачен языками пламени и начал гореть, источая при этом весьма ощутимый запах. Зена и стоящая рядом с ней Амазонка закашлялись, сгибаясь от усилий пополам. Воительницу сотрясал такой кашель, что её нагрудный кинжал выскочил из лифа и на скорости вонзился в ствол дерева.

\- Он воняет ещё хуже, чем выглядит! – задохнулась Амазонка.

Зене, наконец, удалось отдышаться, и она ответила – Тебе ещё повезло! Это не ты была обречена путешествовать с ней, носящей эту штуковину всё это время! Даже стирка не помогала. На самом деле он ещё больше сжимался от воды.

А в это время в кустах, обхватив руками голую грудь, билась в истерике Габриэль.

\- Я так любила этот топ!!! Я сделала его сама!

\- Но не ломать же из-за него свою жизнь – резонно заметила Солари – Вот так то лучше! Это твой официальный кожаный Чудо Топ!

\- Придает двойной объем и упругость груди! – подмигнула Филиппис, протягивая вещицу барду. Габриэль ничего не оставалась, как взять её и натянуть на себя.

\- Ээээ… ребята….а он меня не толстит? Как вам кажется?

\- На то и рассчитано – воодушевилась Солари – Статья 18 гласит: Амазонки должны носить лифы, рассчитанные на то, чтобы заставлять мужчин пускать слюни.

\- Не забудь про подпункт А 18-ой Статьи – напомнила ей одна из Амазонок.

\- Точно, Лайсис. Статья 18, пункт А гласит: Джоксер не имеет права пускать слюни, глядя на Амазонок. Мы добавили это в прошлом году.

\- Ну хоть одно правило имеет какой-то смысл – согласилась Габриэль.

\- Так! Теперь юбка! – произнесла Филиппис.

\- О, нет! Даже не думайте! Она такая удобная! Вы не посмеете!

\- Ну, хорошо, я признаю, что она достаточно свободна для битвы, но тем не менее слишком длинна. Противник может ухватиться за неё и разорвать или свалить тебя – ответила Филиппис.

\- Она и так слишком короткая!

\- Недостаточно короткая. Амазонки?

\- Кожа! – раздался дружный хор.

\- Не волнуйся, будет как у Эфини – добавила Филиппис – Тебе понравится! Очень мягко и практично! Она не станет мешать тебе в бою и в то же время не будет походить на тряпку, болтающуюся сейчас на тебе.

\- Моя юбка не похожа на тряпку! И я не хочу напоминать Каллисто! – застонала Габриэль.

\- Эту психопатку? Да, простит меня Артемида. Долой юбку! А пояс, пожалуй, оставьте. По-моему, неплохое сочетание – одобрила Солари.

Коричневая юбка выплыла из кустов и присоединилась к топу барда, упокоившемуся на костре. Чуть позднее из-за кустов показалась и вся процессия, представившая на обозрение Зены свою Королеву.

\- Ну, что скажешь? – поинтересовалась Солари.

\- Неплохо – кивнула Зена – Впрочем, у меня всегда была тяга к коже.

\- Зена, ты невыносима! – насупилась Габриэль.

\- Успокойся. Единственная проблема, которую я вижу, это то, что тебе придется хватать Джоксера ещё чаще за нос, чтобы он не пялился на тебя.

\- Этого-то я и боялась – нахмурилась Габриэль.

\- А вот и твоё средство для чистки и придания блеска официальному кожаному костюму Амазонки – провозгласила Солари, протягивая барду деревянную коробку – Существуют определенные стандарты, знаешь ли, которые нужно соблюдать.

\- Стандарты? Ррррр! – Габриэль воинственно выставила вперед свой шест.

\- Так, наша миссия выполнена. Амазонки, отступление! – подала сигнал Солари, подтверждая свои слова действием. Соплеменницы быстро последовали её примеру.

\- Зена, почему ты не остановила их? – свирепо произнесла бард.

\- Габриэль, сказать по правде, твой вкус в одежде не намного лучше, чем у Джоксера.

\- Ааааааа! – воскликнула женщина, атакуя Королеву Воинов, которая ловко перехватила шест барда и захохотала, удерживая его навесу, в то время, как та отчаянно, но абсолютно бесполезно, молотила кулачками в металлическую броню воина.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
